Selfie
by The May Waters
Summary: Lucy and her friends are out window shopping when they send a picture to the wrong number. They get a mysterious image back of some boys pulling the same exact poses. An experiment begins to see how long the boys will keep it up, exchanging information one selfie at a time.
1. Wrong Number

Selfie

By May Waters

Chapter 1

Wrong Number

Lucy was running down the street, she was late meeting her friends at the café for lunch before going window shopping for Christmas. It was a cold Saturday and so Lucy had bundled herself up in a warm purple coat and left her hair down, only pulling up a side chunk and wrapping it in a blue bow. She kept her hand shoved in her pockets, making it awkward for running. She brushed past a boy going in the opposite direction, he had dark blue hair and was wearing glasses as more of a fashion statement than the actual need, she could remember the red tattoo outlining his right eye the most and for some reason, it unnerved her.

"Lucy!" She looked up to see Levy waving for her from the door of the café.

"Sorry I'm late!" Lucy greeted, slowing down to a light jog so she wouldn't have to stop on a dime.

"It's alright, we ordered you some hot cocoa with cinnamon and peppermint."

"Thank you so much." Lucy smiled and walked into the small space with Levy right behind her.

"Lucy!" The group cheered happily, she slid into the booth and let her mug be sat in front of her.

"Everything alright now Lucy's here?" Mirajane asked, she was the owner of the café and their friend Lisanna's older sister.

"Yeah, now we can rush her so we can go look at the displays." Lisanna teased winking at her friend.

"Oh hush," Lucy lifted the mug to her lips and took a long drink, the whip cream leaving behind a soft white mustache perfect for a selfie. Levy tipped her own mug and slid into the shot, sticking her tongue out and lifting two fingers.

Several minutes later they emerged onto the cold street and made their way down a couple blocks to the personally owned shops before they would move to the big name stores and strip malls. While they were focusing on a display of small plastic trains with electric railways which pushed them along with the currents, little flashing lights and moving villages. They were just thinking about putting in on their Christmas list for their friend Juvia who loved little things like this, when two boys approached them.

"Hi, I'm Sting and this is my friend Rogue." The blond introduced, Lucy bit her lip and looked over at him with a sly smile.

"I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you."

"What are you girls up to today?"

"We're making our Christmas Wish Lists." Levy exclaimed pushing herself forward and blinking up at Rogue.

"Pretty ladies like yourselves should get everything on those lists," Sting replied leaning in a little closer to Lucy. Rogue was turning a darker shade of red every second, he did not do well in social situations. "I'm going to give you my number and you should text me sometime."

"I'll have to see about that," Lucy blinked up at him and he handed her a slip of paper. "See you around Sting, Rogue."

-oOo-

"Oi, Jellal, why are you late?" Natsu yelled down the street. They had planned to meet at the Fairy Tail bar where his cousin Gajeel had an in with the buffer because they had been in some underground boxing matches when they were younger.

"Woke up late then I accidently bumped into someone, she ran off before I could apologize though."

"Doesn't matter then, she probably had somewhere to be," Natsu slung an arm around his shoulders. "Where shall our day lead us?"

"Present shopping and then a bit of rugby in the park?" Bickslow suggested.

"Sounds like the perfect plan." Cobra agreed.

"I'm out on the Rugby, but I'll referee. Make sure none of you boys kill each other."

"Just don't put Gajeel and Natsu on opposite teams and I think you're good." Bickslow laughed, his tongue lolling out where their gang sign was permanently etched.

They wandered around, in and out of stores for a while, Natsu wearing his new red shirt, stuffing the old one in the bag. Gajeel had found a green headband with gears in it, he claimed he was saving it for the game when his hair would be in the way. They stopped for lunch at a nearby Subway before heading towards the central park of Magnolia where they could be free to play whatever they wished around the giant oak tree.

Sometime in the afternoon Natsu' phone rang violently, shaking itself off the bench it had been sitting on. They all looked at each other before walking over to the phone, not many people sent texts to Natsu.

-oOo-

"You're absolutely sure you sent that photo to the right number, yes?" Levy asked for the third time.

"I told you I checked it when I typed it in." Lucy replied annoyed.

"We need to show those jerks just who they are, they can't just flirt with two out of five and then hand off their phone number. IF they want that they can go find one of the corner girls." Levy grabbed the paper from her friend. "I'm going to read the number to you and you're going to check it."

"Alright fine," Lucy agreed, then once the numbers had been read and checked, she looked up at her friend in horror. "It's not the right number."

"Quick correct it!" Levy screamed, Kinana stared in horror at who they might have sent their photo to.

"I can't, it's an iExceed." Lucy was furiously pressing buttons on her phone.

"What are we going to do then?" Even Lisanna appeared worried.

"I guess we'll have to go with the simple fix." Lucy quickly typed into her phone: _Sorry wrong number…_

"That is so awkward." Levy complained, the only one not bothered by the whole incident was Erza, she was still concentrating on her list of items for everyone.

"Let's just hope they ignore it." Kinana let out a breath, now they just had to wait.

-oOo-

"What?" The five were staring down at Natsu's phone on the picture displayed on it.

"Who-" Cobra made to ask, but another message popped up on the screen. _Sorry wrong number…_

Gajeel began to laugh, the girls looked absolutely ridiculous.

"What do you say we take a similar picture and send it back?" Bickslow suggested.

"So we duplicate their picture with us?" Jellal looked like he was eager to do it.

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

-oOo-

"They messaged you back?" Erza was staring at Lucy's iExceed in shock.

"I'm scared to open it," Lucy admitted.

"Let's rip it off like a bandage." Kinana suggested.

Lisanna reached over and pressed the message with her finger, they all stared down at the image which was a copy of what they had accidentally sent. Levy began to laugh, it was funny it just happened to go to five boys.

"That's amazing!" Lisanna announced with glee.

"I'm sending them a pic from this morning to see what they do." Lucy told them, selecting the picture of her and Levy with their whipping cream mustaches. Within the next ten minutes they received a reply image of the one with pink hair and the one with black hair in the same position.

"This is going to be fun."


	2. College Classes

**Okay, so I had a few reviewers make some comments about the artist of the photo. When I published the story, I didn't know who did the drawing as my friend tagged me in it on Facebook and there was no source from the original Fairy Tail page. I went hunting and discovered who drew it, I'm not up to that level of drawing quite yet, especially since I can't do drawings on the computer. The cover belongs to blanania or Grace Trần, you can find her on deviantart and apparently tumblr. The original work is titled "How I met your mother." I have contacted the author to tell them about this story and I've asked if they'd be interested in drawing more for the course of this story. She has turned it down and so no more drawings will be added. I'd like to thank all the reviewers for taking interest in the story because it was a very pleasant surprise! I had sort of sloshed out the first chapter and I thought it wouldn't go over very well, I was overwhelmed with the mass who responded with love to the story. It was a time for celebration and I'm going to make sure I reply to each and every one of you who left a review (32 of them!). Thank you for the wonderful support! This is the first time I have felt like a real author in the 2 years I have been on FanFiction. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and I will see you all later in further chapters. -May**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

College Classes

"Lu-chan, you have to get up." Levy was poking her best friend.

"I don't wanna." Lucy rolled over, burying her head under her pink blanket.

"You have college classes in half hour and you don't look like you should to get the boyfriend you so desperately crave."

"I do not desperately crave a boyfriend." Lucy scowled at her roommate, sitting up so fast she nearly collided heads with the bluenette.

"Oh please." Levy rolled her eyes. "Now go get ready because I'm not dealing with your sorry butt at work all day."

Once Lucy had finished getting speed ready in the next ten minutes, she sat down for a moment to enjoy a warm mug of Hot Chocolate with her friend. Examining her over the slowly melting marshmallows. She lifted her phone up and quickly took a picture.

"What are you doing?" Levy narrowed her eyes.

"Sending this to that number to see what they do."

"Ooh, I wanna see too." Levy quickly ran around the table to sit on the same side as Lucy to watch for the response.

_Manages to always look stunning over morning Hot Chocolate._ Then below the caption was the photo of Levy looking down at the morning paper with an almost shy look on her face. A minute later a picture came back with a small message above it.

_Manages to always look stunned over morning Coffee._ There was a picture of the guy with long black hair in the same position as Levy, but with a more tired look around his eyes. Lucy and Levy were giggling at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

"Okay, these boys we don't even know are going to be a lot of fun."

"I sort of wonder how they know each other though."

"Let's see if we can figure it out." Lucy threw an arm around Levy and pulled a face, at the same time Levy crossed her eyes and puffed out her cheeks.

_Best Friends._

_Cousins._

"They look nothing alike." Was Lucy's first though when she got the picture of the two back, the pink haired one looked like he was trying not to laugh at his cousin.

"Hey, you've got to get going." Levy stated looking up at the clock.

"Crap, see you later Levy-chan!" Then Lucy was out the door, her book bag swinging wildly behind her.

-oOo-

Natsu was late to class, it was all because he had been wondering if he would receive another picture and Gajeel didn't bother to let him know. He slid in the back door and settled down into one of the few empty seats there, pulling out his laptop so he would look as though he were paying attention. After about an hour in class his phone started buzzing in his pocket and he slid it out. There on the screen was the blond he had been imitating, pulling a face with the tag, _College._ Natsu grinned and repeated the gesture, making the boy sitting next to him look at him strangely before shifting one seat over. He looked up when a phone went off over on the side of the classroom, moments after his text went through. The girl was ducking under the table attempting to silence it, but the blond hair seemed extremely familiar. The teacher dismissed the students after a long lecture on genetic material and it all turned into a rush of people and blurs of bags and books flying as they quickly tried to vacate the area.

_Are you coming to the pub after school today?_ Natsu's phone lit up again as he was staring down at the screen, wondering if maybe fate had tried to play its hand.

_We go there every day._ He texted back, not paying attention to wear he was going and managing to walk straight into one of the campus maps; staggering backwards he straightened and glared at anyone who was laughing.

_Laxus will be there._ Natsu hadn't seen his other cousin in what felt like months. He spent so much time with Gajeel, Cobra, and Wendy-he tended to forget he had other family outside of them. The four had been in the orphanage together and had been kindly adopted by their cousin's grandfather Makarov Dreyar and ironically the owner of the bar they spent most of their time at.

_What about Sting and Rogue?_

_They're still avoiding you after the incident last Easter._ Natsu grinned slightly, Jellal always knew what to say to get Natsu to do exactly what he wanted.

"Alright fine, we'll go to the bar tonight." Natsu muttered under his breath as he typed a reply.

-oOo-

"I hate it when you drag me out of the house." Lucy complained.

"Mira got us an in at the bar where her brother is the buffer." Erza explained. "We're going to go check it out."

"I don't wanna." Lucy whined making her body go limp so her butt was sitting on the ground.

"Juvia is waiting for us already, come on Lucy." Levy rolled her eyes and tugged on her friend's hand.

"I'll send a picture of you being annoying to that number we keep texting." Levy threatened.

"Go ahead." Lucy responded, then before she could register what had happened, the picture was taken and gone. "Wait, I didn't mean for you to actually do it!"

Within seconds the picture had been imitated and Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the pink haired man in the same position.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

-oOo-

"Does anyone else find it weird that we got into a bar?" A female voice asked behind Natsu, he snorted into his glass.

"You've got to loosen up Lucy, this is going to be a really fun night." A different voice responded.

"If Juvia finds another man she's interested in though and I don't know she's going to go all head hunter on me and try to take me out before I can even say I'll let her have him." The first girl whined.

"Stop acting like a two year old," another of them scolded.

"Maybe if we get her dancing she won't be so much trouble." A quiet voice suggested.

"Good idea Kinana," the last of them squealed.

"I hate you all."

"Man they sure are noisy." Cobra complained turning his one good eye on Natsu who gave him a side grin.

"Girls-what did you expect?" Gajeel growled.

"You said Laxus was supposed to be here Jellal." Natsu called down the counter.

"He's right behind you." A voice said from behind him, he turned quickly in the bar stool and grinned. His cousin was standing with his arms crossed, a grin on his face.

"You're going to get us kicked out for the night aren't you?" Jellal groaned.

"Drink up boys!" Bickslow cried out raising his glass.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I don't normally put authors notes in both places, but this is a special occasion. I'm going to reply to every single review below, so if you don't want to read those, go to the bottom and review or close the tab now. I promise that from this chapter on I will only reply to guest reviews below (unless an account is blocked from PM) so it doesn't clog up the actual wording of the story. I appreciate all of you, so here we go.<strong>

**Kaylove75: HI! I'm so glad you read my story and we can totally fangirl over it. I told you the story of the iExceed already so... lol I think you'll be particularly happy about one of the selfies which will arise in chapter 3. :D**

**Reptainlove: I hope so! And you managed to guess my plot line for chapter 3. -.- I'm not sure whether to be annoyed it was so easy to see or extremely happy. Also, the logo is just more of a kitty head, not a bitten one. A bitten kitty head would be violent... I hope you like this chapter!**

**odoodle (guest): Oh yeah, it's also bound to get more awkward. You'll have to see chapter 3 for that pic though. It will mellow out for a while after that one though and they might have a few more mysterious run-ins where they just barely miss the other.**

**PandaPiggy: I accept your virtual hug and return it even if it doesn't look like a hug! ( - ) You're welcome, you can thank Kaylove75 for that because she tagged me in it on Facebook. lol**

**Kana333 (guest): I'm glad you picked it too! You readers are the ones who give me inspiration and this wasn't the fic I was planning on for the winter season!  
><strong>

**Poogle (guest): I was hoping it would be! I try to come up with my own original ideas, but I've been known to steal from other fic writers when I have different ideas. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much.**

**DianeEliza: Was this soon enough? I'm glad you found it interesting! I got my mum to read it (she's never read my fics before and she's only partially watched episodes of the anime because she refuses to sit down and just watch) and she enjoyed it which I was shocked but she didn't know what a lot of the stuff was even about. She told me that I explained the whole first chapter before she read it, lol.**

**DazzTugz: Thanks! I work hard at writing and I'm glad this one was such a huge hit. I'm hoping it continues to be a light and fun story and I definitely can't wait to introduce more of our favorite Fairy Tail characters.**

**CopDog: I hope this update was satisfactory! It took me a bit longer to write it because I suddenly lost what I was thinking during the section with Natsu and his college class. I blame the Christmas movie I was watching.**

**Annie Fullbuster: I'm glad you think so! I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you however, I stopped writing in first person a long time ago (two years really) and I've returned only once. I prefer to write in third person for these kinds of stories, but I will try to focus more fully on one character every so often so we really get a feel for what they are doing. Like what I did with Natsu, which I think is somewhat of what you might have wanted.**

**GottaLoveOtakus: Oh it's not a one-shot. If it was a one-shot it would not have a chapter title. Although, I think there's an exception story somewhere on my profile for that one... Not Fairy Tail though. I lose track of my stories so quickly unless I keep them open on my laptop. This one is definitely open. They'll meet, just much later. I have to have a lot more selfies and other plot points go through before any of them can come face to face. Just keep holding on though because it will happen!**

**FlamingAngel525: Was this update soon enough and satisfactory? I really tried to put more info and plot building into this chapter.**

**dont walk in the rain storm: oh there's plenty more, though I am taking ideas so if any readers have an idea for a selfie, shoot me a note and I'll see when I can fit it in. There's only so many selfie's out there in the world to reference after all. Without going into M territory that is.**

**Lexie and the anime: The writer? The reader? I don't really care who has the most fun as long as there is fun involved!**

**xFairyTailLucyx: I'm glad you can already tell that! I hate starting new stories because it scares me people will hate it.**

**Guest: I will definitely write more and I will try and make it even cuter and funnier!**

**Guest: I love updating when I have ideas, so to update in a few days, I'd say that's soon. Right?**

**amehanna: Well the cover has to go back to the original artist of course who was credited at the top. I'm glad I was able to grab you with the cover which inspired me to write! I hope this has a satisfactory plot which continues to peak your interest. :)**

**fairytail addict (guest): I'm trying!**

**Miri (guest): I understand the whole not doing selfies thing. I've been doing them lately and I don't know why. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yeah I realized that. I hope I can clear it up as I write in the future, I tend to run out of dialogue tags quickly so I try and make their conversation hint towards who is speaking so the reader can figure it out.**

**tehsecretardor: I'm sort of excited to see myself because I let the story plan itself with a general idea in my head. lol**

**ThreeDarkAngels: Thank you!**

**IceCstorm: I hope it continues to be good! If you didn't see my author's not at the top, I did speak with them and their answer is contained there. It was a really great idea and I might sketch out something as practice for my own art skills. :S  
><strong>

**thekanelicaprin (guest): Thanks!**

**Guest: The idea really came from her drawing, it's like looking at a painting by DaVinci and having an idea, you don't really credit the idea to the artist because it was your own idea. I did credit her art at the top of the chapter though and I explained why I hadn't before. Thank you for bringing that point up though!**

**bored music: That's great! I'm glad you 3 it!**

**KillerGirl (guest): I'm really glad you think so. There will be plenty of embarrassing photos for both sides, I'm getting to them. I just had a feeling I should put them in and it's definitely not the last we'll be seeing them as they were mentioned in this chapter for a reason!**

**LoneStorm: I haven't been on tumblr for so long (I forgot my password...), it just happened to be a picture Kaylove75 tagged me in on Facebook. I'm glad she did because it prompted this story! lol I'll definitely be posting in on tumblr though so you might be seeing it there soon.**

**Godschildtweety: I'm glad! Thank you!**

**Leafy (guest): This was as soon as I could! I will try to update again soon but I'm in college and this next week we're preparing for finals which will be the week after, so I might not have a lot of time to write. I will definitely pick it back up during Christmas break and the hours I'm not working!**

**TiPoLover 22: I work really hard on my summaries so I'm glad I was able to pull you in! I get ideas from a lot of things, a lot of them just never get put down on paper. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I will try and write the third as soon as I can. I have a few stories I've struggled to finish and I can understand your frustration. I don't know how long this story will be but I promise it will be finished and I will finish all my other stories too... eventually. :S I do have a good portion of it in mind and I'm glad my story has made an impact on you! It's what I aim for as a writer-as long as it wasn't a bad impact... which I'm hoping it wasn't based on the review.**

**lovestarr: It could happen in real life, I've seen it happen a few times on the internet (if the images aren't photoshopped or planned of course). I'm glad you love it and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Again thank you all so much and there will not be this long of an authors note in the next chapter. I will try to reply to all reviews, but please understand if I miss(ed) yours or didn't get the chance to. You guys have had a huge impact on me as a writer I want you all to realize how much, but I don't think I can quite get it through with just words alone. Keep an eye out, I may be writing a special story for you all if I get some inspiration over the next couple of days. See you soon! -May**


	3. Awkward Texts

Chapter 3

Awkward Texts

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked as he came out of the bathroom. There was a small click as Gajeel snapped a photo of his cousin half naked and just getting out of the shower.

"Sending this picture to that lovely blond you keep harassing."

"Don't send a photo of me nearly nude!" Natsu yelled diving for his phone.

"Too late," Gajeel grinned.

"She's going to think I'm a complete pervert." Natsu groaned throwing his head into the mattress and letting out a pitiful moan.

"And here I thought you'd want to see the busty blond in a pose like yours."

"I hate you."

"Whatever," Gajeel replied walking slowly out of his cousin's bedroom. "Let me know if that blue haired girl shows up in any of the pictures, yeah?"

-oOo-

"What does he think he's playing at sending me that kind of picture?!" Lucy screamed at her phone, Levy was staring at it with wide eyes.

"I don't think he sent it." She announced. "He looks surprised."

"Do you think his cousin took it?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Levy looked up at her friend. "We can't leave the picture unanswered though."

"Levy-chan,"

"Come on, you have the body for it."

"Fine, but I hate you for this." Lucy went to go find a towel. "And I'm wrapping it so he can't see anything he shouldn't."

-oOo-

"She actually sent something back." Natsu was staring down at his phone in shock. Gajeel's fork dropped to his plate and he rushed around the table to look.

"Hahaha, looks like this girl is up to the challenge."

"We are not sending them another picture like that." Natsu glared up at the bigger man.

"Fine, fine."

"Are you working in the shop today?"

"Yeah, the old man has got me on nut and bolt duty."

"You'll have fun," Natsu leaned back in his chair.

"I'd rather be using the blow torch."

"And I'd rather be using a flame thrower than training to be a Firefighter. It seems we all get to do something a little opposite from what we want,"

"Have you seen Fullbuster recently?"

"I think he just got back from his trip, he'll probably be down at the ice-rink today."

"We should all stop by after work."

"The blockhead won't even know what hit him when we all show up."

"I don't understand the fake rivalry between you two."

"It's good to fight with someone, releases pent up energy." Pantherlily jumped up onto the table and meowed until he was given some of Gajeel's food.

"Well, I guess we better let the boys know we're going to the rink."

-oOo-

"Juvia!" Levy called out as she and Lucy ran towards the front doors of the Magnolia ice-rink. Juvia had been training at the pool all day and they had agreed to meet up in the afternoon to skate off the stress.

"Hi," Juvia greeted.

"You two have your skates?" Erza inquired, Lucy and Levy held up their matching sets.

"All ready to do some skating." Levy exclaimed.

"First a selfie to send to the guys!" Lucy whipped out her phone and they all squeezed in for the picture.

"Why are you so obsessed with them?" Lisanna asked picking up her skates.

"I'm not obsessed." Lucy defended, but deflated upon the look she was given. "Alright, I'm a little obsessed, but they seem like really fun and nice guys."

It was several minutes later as they were tying up their skates when Lucy's phone buzzed to tell her she had received a text.

"They have a new guy to pair with Juvia!" Lucy exclaimed as she opened it up. Everyone crowded around the screen.

"He's perfect," Juvia swooned. The boys looked as though they were in a concrete tunnel with yellow lines painted all around it in a cautionary way.

"You can have him, I've been paired with the pink haired one." Lucy told her.

"So you're not Juvia's love rival this time. Juvia supports your relationship with that random guy." Juvia told her.

"Er, thanks." Lucy's brows crinkled together a bit. She often wondered why she was friends with the woman.

-oOo-

"So you guys have just been sending pictures back and forth to each other?"

"Pretty much." Natsu shrugged and pushed his phone back into his pocket.

"Don't you want to maybe meet them in real life?"

"We've never actually thought of that before," Jellal admitted.

"Maybe you should all try meeting up for a movie or something,"

"If we do it, you're coming with us." Gajeel told him.

"What?"

"It was your idea."

"Perhaps you should wait on meeting them then." Gray shrugged.

"Way to change your tune Gray." Bickslow laughed.

"Have they noticed that you're-we're a part of the Fairy Tail gang yet?"

"I don't think they have, the pictures probably would've stopped by now."

"Do we have any ride dates coming up?" Gray asked searching his locker for the gear to ride the Zamboni.

"Next Wednesday Macao's kid is going in for trial. There was never a custody battle when they first split up, suddenly his mother has decided she wants her son in her life." Jellal leaned back in one of the chairs which has been sitting in the middle of the room.

"Macao's one of us though," Gray looked up.

"Doesn't matter, it's a kid who need protection. Also, there's some war hero who died and he's being buried on Friday, so we'll need to attend that one as well."

"Fun stuff."

-oOo-

"Lucy, are you alright?" Levy asked as Lucy put away her cell phone in shock.

"I just found out that my dad died." Lucy's eyes were welling up with tears as she stared around at her friends.

"Oh no." Levy gasped pulling her into a tight hug.

"I guess our outing for the day has ended," Erza sighed before gently taking Lucy's hand and leading her off the ice. They all calmly removed their skates and warm clothes while keeping an eye on the blond who looked like she was going into shock. As they were escorting her out the door, everyone was exiting the rink so the driver of the Zamboni could resurface it. Out of the corner of her eye, Levy thought she recognized the dark haired man from somewhere, but now was not the time to think it through.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: A very BIG thank you to my readers because you guys are fantastic! I was so excited and surprised when you guys reviewed the second chapter, not only did you all review, but you doubled the reviews within just a couple of days and then exceeded that amount! If that made any sense at all... I'm so glad to have you all reading this story and I understand this chapter was a bit shorter than the last two, but there's a huge surprise in chapter 4 which I sort of hinted at in this chapter and I can't wait for you all to read it. I only have finals next week and then the only conflict I'll have with writing is work for a while!<strong>

**Replies to Guests-**

**Sky maiden1: I'm glad I can make you fangirl! I was dying the other day at school because I had to contain my excitement over my fandoms. lol I will definitely keep on writing.**

**guest: I try my best. :D They will meet eventually, I promise. I'm just not sure how soon because they'll let me know when it's time as I'm writing.**

**Stardust guest: Thank you! That is a really good idea, I'll see if I can throw it in sometime soon.**

**Guest: I'm glad you think so! I hope you enjoy future chapters. I don't really have a set update schedule, I update when I can because I have school and work. I only have one more college assignment due on Sunday and I work the next couple of days, so I probably wont' be updating until after finals next week since they didn't schedule me very many hours due to my tests. Fun stuff, growing up and dealing with adulthood. Not fun.**

**Others-**

**FlamingAngel525: I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!**

**Now I should have replied to all the non-guest reviewers by PM and if you didn't get a message from me let me know, because I want everyone to be recognized for all the lovely support you give me. See you some time next week with a surprising update! -May**


	4. Funerals and Hiding

Chapter 4

Funerals and Hiding

It was almost a week before Natsu saw the mysterious blond who had been sending him photos. His friends had called him obsessed when he began checking his phone every few minutes in case he missed it vibrate. He wondered about what could have happened to the girl who had managed to bring him a lot of happiness in such a short period of time. He definitely hadn't expected to be standing there as he always did with his gang by his side only to look up and see her standing across from him. He hoped she wouldn't notice him before he could find a place to hide, he needed to keep who he was a secret a little longer, until he was ready to introduce himself, no matter what fate had decided for him.

"Gajeel," Natsu hissed as everyone turned towards the walkway where the casket was being pushed towards the grave.

"What is it Salamander?"

"Look straight across from us." Gajeel let his eyes slide from the casket to the row of girls standing with tears in their eyes.

"Is that-?"

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"Are you going to introduce yourself?" Gajeel nudged him slightly.

"No way, I'd rather stay the man behind the phone."

"Good idea."

"Can you spread the word to the others?"

"I'll try, you go down your side." After only a few minutes all the boys had been informed of what was going on and they had fully identified which woman they had been impersonating. Now they just had to figure out who they were.

"Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Heartfilia will be the first to lay a flower on her father's grave." The priest stated as they all began to walk down the way towards the small area.

Natsu watched for who the daughter was, completely surprised with the blond he had been texting stepped forward, her heart earrings swinging and eyes rubbed red. She choked on a sob and dropped the flower before turning and running back to her friends, clutching to the much smaller blue haired girl who Gajeel had taken an interest in.

"That girl is going to be loaded. You're sure you're not going to introduce yourself?" Gajeel asked in surprise, the Heartfilia Konzern was filled with various riches from all the companies it owned. Natsu swallowed hard before he could formulate a proper response, his eyes felt like they would fall out of his head.

"It just doesn't feel like the right time."

"If you don't snatch her soon, someone else will."

"Snatch her?"

"Forget it."

-oOo-

"We need to get out of here." Natsu whispered to Gajeel as they stood outside the Heartfilia Mansion.

According to a conversation they had overheard, Lucy had run away from home several years before. She had estranged herself from her father until about a year ago, but she continued to earn her own keep.

"I don't see your aversion to meeting her Salamander." Gajeel uncrossed his arms and signaled for everyone to mount their motorcycles.

"I liked the mystery." Natsu admitted. "It was great thinking that somewhere a girl was thinking about me."

"Who's to say she's still not?" Gajeel asked, several of the bikes roaring to life. "It just feels like a part of the magic has died."

Natsu's red motorcycle lit up as he turned the key, pulling in the clutch he started the engine, it was humming brightly.

"Are you going to find a way to bring it back?"

"I don't know yet." Their tail lights faded down the wide, circular driveway. They didn't noticed the pair of brown eyes fixed on them in curiosity.

-oOo-

The party was a drag and Lucy wished she could send everyone packing out the ornate oak doors. She was sick of the well wishes, condolences, and even large stacks of money the higher end people of society seemed determined to gift her with.

"Those Fairy Tail members are impressive people." Erza commented coming up behind Lucy. She was dressed in a very stylish and revealing black number which dragged along the floor as she walked; the small, white beads glittering in the chandelier light. The neckline swooped between her breasts, the cloth pulled together in the middle from a small silver circle.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked up at her friend. Everything had quickly become confusing because she couldn't track of who was who; she really wanted to go upstairs and find one of the rooms to just sleep in.

"Fairy Tail, the motorcycle gang, they were at your father's funeral."

"They were?" Lucy looked towards the window where she could see several shadowy figures and a collection of bikes.

"It's commendable how they take off work to be at important events." Erza stated. "Your dad was a part of the army wasn't he?"

"Yeah," Lucy stepped closer to the window watching as they prepared to leave. "They are some amazing people."

She took another step forward, placing her hand on the cool glass of the window. She felt the urge to run outside and thank them personally, but their bikes were staring to move. At the last moment, a glittering red bike caught her eye. Her gaze drifted upwards and for a second the pink hair and white checkered scarf made her wonder if she knew the man. Lucy watched them until the last light disappeared; turning to face the crowd, which had somehow managed to formulate a rumor she had just seen the ghost of her father. Groaning she was greeted with returning guests who had more money to give in light of her "hallucination."

-oOo-

Gajeel let out a low growling noise as he stared at the equipment. It seemed as though customers were determined to turn the auto shop into a side line book store. Announcing to the other young employee-his cousin, Rogue Cheney, he made his way out onto the surprisingly crowded street. Gajeel shunted his way through the shoppers towards the less occupied book store with a little blue awning in front of it. When he entered, the usual white haired mage wasn't there to greet him. Minimally surprised he wondered where Yukino was. Several mothers held their children a little closer as he passed by, he grunted in annoyance. The automotive section was quiet, making his job much easier. After thumbing through several books and not finding any results, he started to just look at titles in annoyance. Sighing, he pulled out a chair realizing he would be there for a while longer.

An hour later Gajeel was still stuck without any results. He noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye, it made him wonder if Yukino was now looking for a customer to help. When they turned the corner however, it was not Yukino.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Gajeel knew who she was, but had no idea of her name. Her blue hair was tucked back nicely into a headband; a charming set of red glasses perched on her nose and magnifying her bright brown eyes. They widened even more as she obviously recognized him from the same exact place. "You're the cousin!"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt that out." She ducked her head. "I was just meaning you're the cousin of the man Lucy, my best friend, has been sending pictures to."

"I'm Gajeel," he put out a hand to the small girl who looked like she might go hide in the back room.

"Levy," She put her much smaller hand in his.

"Where's Yukino?"

"Oh, she's out on a date today. I advised her against it because he originally hit on my friend, but she wouldn't listen."

"What?" Gajeel was confused by her story.

"Oh let me explain properly. It all started with the day the first selfie was sent by mistake. My friends and I had been outside window shopping when these two boys came up. We were a group of five and they two, so it didn't make a lot of sense for them to start flirting with only Lucy and me. Their names were Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney if I remember correctly." Levy lifted a finger and touched it to her chin lightly. Gajeel grunted, he knew exactly who they were and why it had been so easy for Lucy's finger to slip and hit the wrong number. Family plans were truly the devil, but he almost wondered if this situation made it a little better. "We took the picture to show them they were no way going to get anything out of us because of their insensitivity, but Lucy typed in the wrong number and the picture ended up with you instead. Basically, Yukino is on a date with Sting."

"Sting and Rogue are my cousins too, I know them well."

"Oh," Levy blushed furiously. "Well, do you need help with anything?"

"How much do you know about automotives?"

-oOo-

The next morning as Lucy was wandering down the main street of town, she passed by the fire house and an unmistakable red bike gleamed at her. With an eagerness she had not known before, Lucy went into the building, assaulted with the cheerfulness of laughter and a humming of family. She'd always had a fear of dying in pain, driving her to steer away from similar fields as the emergency personnel, but the atmosphere of the building almost made her want to beg to be a part of their family.

"Hello," an older gentleman greeted. He had dark hair, a warm smile, kind blue eyes, and a charming mustache. His nametag read: _Macao._ "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for the owner of the red bike outside." Lucy told him, nerves creeping into her stance. "I wanted to thank him."

"Thank him?" Macao was politely curious.

"He's a part of the Fairy Tail gang, correct?" Lucy was starting to feel uncertain of her whimsical decision. The man nodded in response to her question. "Well, Fairy Tail showed up at my father's funeral yesterday and it really meant a lot to me. I never got the chance to say anything to them yesterday and I recognized the bike parked outside."

"You dropped in on a whim didn't you?" he criticized. Lucy was taken aback by his blunt statement.

"Come now Macao, you aren't giving this pretty young thing a hard time now are you?" A man with light brunette hair plastered across his head, pipe between his teeth and squinting to see, threw his arm around Macao. His name tag said _Wakaba_-she found it a little strange to see a firefighter caught smoking so easily when the like were one of the leading causes of fires. As if knowing what she was thinking, he gave her a deadpan look. "It's just water vapor."

"I didn't mean-I'm very sorry sir." Lucy bowed, very embarrassed to be caught in a situation she had never planned on.

"Who is she looking for?" Wakaba inquired moving on. A blue cat with a white tip on his tail wound its way around her ankles.

"Natsu," Macao stated looking slightly annoyed.

"Ah, the fire demon himself eh?" Wakaba laughed loudly. "I'll tell you now that it won't do you no good to get mixed up with the likes of him."

"I just want to thank him for something he did. It's important to me."

"Hey Natsu, you've got a visitor and your cat likes 'em." Wakaba yelled over his shoulder.

Lucy looked back down at the cat which had now rolled over, purring, as though expecting her to rub his belly. She awkwardly examined this Natsu's work place, soft cream walls for neither eliminating nor stimulating conversation. There was a mirror situated on the wall to her right above a small vanity table displaying a nice vase of flowers. There was a lot of ruckus cheering from a room just down the hall. A man slightly taller than Lucy came stumbling out, laughter playing forth from his lips. He turned and Lucy's mouth fell open in shock. He lifted his onyx eyes and his laughter died, eyes increasing in size due to his surprise. Macao and Wakaba were watching them closely, confused at how the two seemed to know each other already. Then everything changed and the alarms inside the station were going off, telling all in the building to prepare for the location of the fire they were to put out.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Hey guys. Please understand that I'm not replying to reviews on the last chapter, but I do appreciate everyone. Especially since we're over 100 on only 3 chapters! You guys make me feel super special, and the reason why I'm not replying is because I have a college final tomorrow which I haven't studied for AT ALL. So yeah. I'm trying not to die on this end. I really don't want to have to retake the class. *sigh* Well, a lot of things have been fulfilled and there was a lot going in this chapter. I'll try to get more up later this week (as tomorrow is my last test for the year) and my work has been really generous in only scheduling me for 19 hours when I normally work almost 30 every week. Weird stuff guys. Leave me a review and I will definitely reply to all the ones on this chapter. Thank you to all the new readers as well, you guys are awesome and I love you for jumping in! -M<strong>


	5. New Magic

Chapter 5

New Magic

"You're still here, huh?" Lucy looked up from where she had been shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Natsu was standing in the doorway, the brown and yellow fire retardant pants still around his waist. His white scarf was tucked warmly under his chin, a red shirt slinging to his sweaty body and the tip of the red tattoo peeking out from under his right sleeve. Lucy looked back down awkwardly.

"I still wanted to at least thank you in person." He looked at her obviously confused. "For coming to my dad's funeral. He and I were never really close, but it's nice to think there are more than just insanely rich and greedy people who pretend to honor his loss. I'm sure they all expect me to pay them back for what they gave me yesterday, demeaning the point of gift giving."

"You're a lot different than I imagined." Natsu stated bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" Lucy almost yelled. He didn't seem to pick up on her anger.

"It's just, when I thought of the _you_ in my phone, I expected a high school cheerleader prep from a mediocre family, and a large ego. It's a nice change."

"Oh well, thank you."

"You're not giving our guest a hard time are you?" Someone asked from behind Natsu, shoving him into the room by his head.

"As if!" Natsu yelled back to the mysterious man who had left, walking down the hall with much too loud laughter. Lucy made a small noise which sounded suspiciously like a giggle.

"I love how you all are like a family here, it's something I've never experienced."

"You've never had a family?"

"Yes and no. My mother died when I was young and ever since my dad and I haven't gotten along. It's why I ran away from home and all the money. I didn't want it because it didn't mean anything."

"Do you maybe want to hand out with us at one point?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you and your friends with me and mine."

"That'd be a lot of fun." Lucy smiled up at him.

"Meet us tomorrow at seven at the Fairy Tail bar. It's our hang out spot."

"Oh that's a fun place, last time we were there Lisanna's older brother Elfman had to throw out a group for fighting. It was some guy and Mira's boyfriend Laxus." Lucy laughed.

"That was us." Natsu's eyes were wide with surprise.

"What?"

"It was the first time I'd seen my cousin Laxus in a while. We get into fights a lot." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"We had so many chanced to meet each other and yet it took over a month of sending photos back and forth before we were practically thrust together."

"Yeah," Natsu smiled slightly. "Just so you know, anytime you want to drop by the fire house and experience some family time, feel free. No one here bites, at least, I hope they don't."

"Thanks." Lucy stood and he walked her to the main door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet everyone." Natsu waved as she walked away. There was something bursting in his chest and he wondered if it was a new type of magic which came with meeting the woman behind the Selfie.

-oOo-

"Let me get this straight, we're meeting the boys from the photos here tonight because you happened to run into him at the fire station." Lisanna seemed to be still trying to grasp everything which had happened in the last forty-eight hours.

"Yeah I suppose that would be a good explanation of events." Lucy mumbled pulling her glass a little closer to her.

"I think it'll be fun." Levy said firmly, she had already met Gajeel and she was eager to find out if he had managed to fix his customer's car.

"I'm going to get a refill on my glass, be back in a moment." Lucy stood and made her way to the bar.

Just as she was turning to head back to the table, however, her foot twisted painfully and she fell backwards into a very solid chest. A pair of hands, hot against her body even through her clothes, caught her waist and steadied her. She turned to find Natsu grinning down at her with a silly smile on his face, one she couldn't help but copy.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly, setting her drink back on the counter so she could hug him properly.

"Hey, sorry we're late. My little sister was being a bit of a pain."

"It's alright, everyone is waiting for you." Lucy pulled away, picking her drink back up and then taking his hand and leading him over to the table where several girls were waiting with anxious and bored looks on their faces.

"Gajeel-kun, did you manage to fix that car?" Levy called over as soon as she saw the man standing near the back with an annoyed look on his face. He turned his eyes on the smiling blunette, his exterior relaxing slightly.

"Yeah, it's surprising you knew which book to look in."

"I do a lot of reading in my spare time." Levy blushed furiously and Erza quirked an eyebrow up at her friend.

"Well everyone, this is Natsu." Lucy interrupted the conversation so introductions could be made smoothly. "Natsu, this is Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, Kinana, and Levy."

"It's nice to finally meet you all." Natsu grinned. "These are my friends along with family for a few-Jellal, Bickslow, Gray, Cobra, and Gajeel."

"I've heard that you're cousins with Laxus?" Lisanna piped up.

"I am, Laxus, Gajeel, Cobra, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy are all my cousins. Wendy is more like a little sister to us all though, so we often refer to her as such." Erza's eyes narrowed.

"Sting and Rogue, as in the two boys who started this whole mess by flirting with Lucy and Levy?"

"Er, yeah. You could put it that way I guess." The boys all looked very awkward and even Lucy felt uncomfortable. They were in for a very rough night.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Sorry for the very long break in between updates, things suddenly came up and a lot of stuff went down right around the Christmas holiday and I'm trying to unwind from it all. I've been drawing and working on my original novel as well as enjoying a good book for the first time in a long while. This chapter was probably less than satisfactory, but the next one will definitely pick up and the Selfie's are not over with, so keep shooting in ideas. Sorry I'm not replying to reviews this time, I hope you all understand, you are of course appreciated and I'd love to hear from you on this chapter. :D ~May<strong>


End file.
